


Good Company

by Missy



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Cats, Drabble, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Pets, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marilla discovers that Anne's been hiding something from the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesleepingsatellite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesleepingsatellite/gifts).



> Written for abluegirl as a Trick or Treat treat!

“For mercy’s sake, Anne,” remarked Marillia as she ducked into the child’s room, “I asked you to take the laundry in an hour ago…” she trailed off and crossed her arms over her chest. “What in heaven’s name are you got?”

Anne gasped softly, instinctively protecting the tiny creature cradled in her lap. “Oh Marillia,” Anne whispered, carefully patting the cat’s head. “I found her hiding in a milk pail near the schoolhouse,” she confessed. “I couldn’t find its mother and it’s so positively little, I couldn’t imagine it surviving alone” Anne tugged back the fold of her apron, to better show Marilla how small the kitten truly was. “I only planned on making sure she’s healthy and well before letting her go – and I truly didn’t mean to lie to you about taking it in, it’s just that it’s so vulnerable, I couldn’t let it die.”

Marilla had a quandary on her hands. She could be angry with Anne for showing mercy to the tiny creature or she could accept Anne’s act as one of kindness . She chose the diplomatic route.

“All right. But only until it’s well, Anne –and I won’t have you neglecting your chores in the meantime.”

The child beamed. “Oh, Marilla, I promise I won’t! Thank you so much!”

It took Marilla awhile to get used to the small dark animal presence of the kitten, but soon she found herself spending early mornings and late nights with the tiny creature beside her, purring as she shelled peas or knit in the parlor. Within months it was as if the cat had always been part of their lives.

Anne named her Bastet, after the Egyptian goddess of cats. 

And so she would reign over their house, calmly and dignified, for many a year.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **The Anne of Green Gables Series** , all of whom are the property of the **Estate of L.M. Montgomery**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of the Berne Convention.


End file.
